Photographic and video records for use in medical and dental procedures is becoming more important as the ability to capture, store, and analyze these records increases. The single lens reflex camera produces good images but, due to many problems, has failed to provide a useable solution suitable for broad application within the health care industry.
One problem with the single lens reflex camera is the weight. The heft of the camera itself can make it difficult for smaller professionals to maneuver the camera in place and, once there, to maintain stability.
Another problem with the single lens reflex camera is the width of the camera and lens. The width of the camera can make precise angles and tight quarters a challenge.
The size and weight of the single lens reflex camera are only compounded when the camera is used in conjunction with a lighting apparatus. Some lighting apparatuses use a removable diffuser that is either flush with the front surface, resulting in minimal diffusion of light, or a magnetic mount offset diffuser which falls off in real life use.
With the rise in the use and reliance on video in the medicine and dentistry, it is critical that solutions be found to these problems. Solutions have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any complete solutions, and solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art. Thus, there remains a considerable need for devices and methods that can reduce weight and width of a photography system for allowing broad application within the health care field.